My New Cupcake
by TheUnitedStatesofAwesome
Summary: How I think 2p!England and 2p!America met. Iggy sure has a way with kids... Now with a second part! None of the characters are mine they go to their rightful owners!
1. Little Murderer

Warm, fresh blood covers my face. My laugh fills the room, chilling it's listers to the bone. The world will hold off ending another day, all because I was finally able to kill again. I look at he beautiful corpse before me, a brunette. She seemed to have red eyes, that matched her sons. Then, realization hits me. Her boy, he must have saw me! The alarm on my features dissipate, forming into a smirk. Well, I'll have another victim then, won't I?

"Alfie! Where are you darling?" I call, my smirk growing as I exit the basement. I scour around the first floor. "Ready or not, here I come!" I add, grabbing a knife from the kitchen as I search it. I start heading up the stairs, stopping to listen for whimpers and cries, or any music that emits from a dying soul.

"Don't come any closer!" A boy calls out. He kicks down a door into the hallway, wearing a Superman cape, wielding a bat. "You hurt my mommy! You... You meanie!" I falter, my urge to stab him melting with his adorable ways. He'd make an amazing cupcake, because even now I just wanna eat him up! He doesn't stand a chance, that bat he holds is probably heavier than himself. When I look at him, I feel something is missing: He lacks that primal fear in his eyes that all my victims have. I can't even see him as a victim now. Victim, no; but maybe he's a killer like me. "I'll kill you!" He screams. That's all it took. That crazy look in his eyes is just like mine. I can't kill someone like me! It's not everyday you meet someone with killing intent. He could be my brother!

I stab the wall with the knife, letting it stick in there. I watch him jump, giggling with amusement. I crouch, and hold out a kind hand toward him. My smirk distorts into a caring smile. Maybe, just maybe, I wont be so lonely anymore.

"Boy, do you really want to kill?" I ask, sweet like a loli. The boy gasps, like he has been found out. Oh, his hero act won't fool me. I see that murderer under his innocent facade. He drops the bat, looking off the side, ashamed. I sit there patiently, knowing he'll admit it soon.

"I... I've been feeling it a while now." He confesses, a red blush matching his red eyes.

"I understand how you feel. You crave for a kind of revenge, yes?"

"They tease me a lot for not having a father! Sometimes I wanna pound their face in!" He yells, clenching his fist.

"Good." I nod.

"Good?" He turns his head to me in confusion, expecting criticism.

"Yes! You. Are. Perfect! That feeling is something to be proud of. When the world ends, you'll survive." I tell him sincerely.

"The world end... Proud... Perfect? I-I'm perfect? " He repeats, mind spinning to understand my insane babble.

"Yes, yes! My darling Alfie, won't you join me? I'll teach you how to feel alive!" I encourage with excitement threaded in my words.

"I dunno dude..." He shakes his head, apprehensive.

"I have cupcakes!" I exclaim, after thinking for a moment. Then he matches my evil smirk, reaching out and taking my hand.

"I'll help you make them."


	2. Instinctive Lash Out

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm still figuring out how to work fanfiction so there might be mistakes in the last chapter (I uploaded the version with some mistakes still... oops!). Gosh it's so short, too. You guys seem to like it anyway! Because this is the most followers I've had on a story, I've been thinking a lot about it. It encouraged me to add more! So here's the next chapter my brain concocted!**

* * *

"Woah!" Alfred exclaims, his eyes sparkling like red rubies. "You really live here!?"

"Well, in the back, but yes. This sweets shop is my home." I explain to him. I stand by the door and watch him run around, admiring the shelves covered with candy and cake of all colors. His baseball bat drags on the floor behind him as he peers at the candy. He stands on his toes in attempt to see the sweets above his head. On our way over here, I offered to carry his bat. It seemed my assumptions were right about it's weight, being far too heavy for him, but he refuses to let it go. He must have an emotional attachment to it. It'll be useful when he's older, though. I won't have to buy him his own weapon. But for now, I shall drown in his innocence, then watch it melt away into the twisted killer he is meant to be.

Striding up to him, I lift him into my arms so he can see the shelves that are too high for his eyes. He gasps in awe of what he finds. I take slow steps, walking around the shop floor so he can see everything he desires. He rests his head on my shoulder, his silky brown locks ticking my cheek.

"It's amazing!" He says breathlessly, with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Aren't they?" I agree. We arrive at the cashier's desk and I move to set him down, but he protests. "Hm?" My turquoise eyes move down to him. He's hugging me... _hugging_ me. His tiny arms wrap around neck, eyes closed, and his face is filled with happiness. I can't help but squeal, my desperate attempts to hold it back fail miserably. I hold him tighter, and nuzzle him with an extremely loud "AWWW". I wasn't sure how he'd react, and at the moment I didn't care, but I didn't expect him to lash out like he did.

"PEDOPHILE!" He screams and pushes away with his tiny arms. When I don't let go, He starts punching my chest with his little fists. "Ew! Let me go! Dude, you're such a freak!"

He jumps out of my arms and retrieves his bat. He walks over to me, as if hes gonna try to hit me with it. I look down at him blankly, then burst into laughter. In my fit of laughter, I jump up and sit on the pay counter. He seethes wildly, his fiery red eyes filled with anger.

"Are you laughing at me!? Huh!?" He asks, a pout forming on the lips that just spoke. I grab my stomach and laugh even harder, closing my eyes before I tear up.

"You're just so bloody adorable! That bat is no use to you at this age! You can't even lift it! Look at yourself, ah hahahaa!" I continue my laughter, eyes sealed shut now. I'm way too busy laughing at him to realize that he has already lifted the bat. I didn't notice him grip it like a star athlete, and pull it back, preparing for a hit. Then, he swings it. I swear I could hear the wood hitting my skull, coming down on it with a "whack"! The force was so strong, I fell right off the counter.

"Ooof! What the hell!?" I slowly stand, rubbing my head. "That kid is strong..." I mumble to myself. I sigh and face him. "Alright, I get it. You don't like affection, ok? Now don't get your knickers in a twist, my little snot!" I brush myself off. I can't get my purple vest dirty, it's my favorite! It only deserves to be covered with blood! Well, other than my own.

"Damn right I don't! Touch me again and I'll aim for your crotch!" He crosses his arms and spits at me.

"You're a violent little one, aren't you?" My voice turns kind once again. Oh, I used to be just like him. He's derived from a human's inner instinct to kill; of course he'll lash out. We're all animals, desperate to hunt. I can help him, of course! His need to kill desires to be satisfied. I have to show him it's ok to let out anger, it's natural. Just... don't let it out on me. "I think the sooner we start, the better!"

"Uh, start what?" His anger vanishes, as he asks with sincere curiosity. I know it'll be back though.

"Why, your first kill of course!" I smile, a drop of blood from the wound on my head trailing down my temple. "You said you wanted to help me make cupcakes..."

"What do the cupcakes have to do with anything?"

"You see, my cupcakes are special! I have to kill someone first. Death is the secret ingredient!"

"Oh... I like them even better now!" He giggles, and picks up his bat. He gives it a good swing and smirks. "So, why don't we get started?"


	3. Doctor and Patient

**Ok, I hope you guys like FRUK cuz it's hinted at in here... I'm usually a USUK kinda person but it's relevant to the plot! So yeah, a real plot is happening. You guys are seriously getting me excited! Shout out to my Francis, inspiring me in this chapter. You can find her work under "USUKSisters", an account we share but she will post the works she's done just herself there. I wrote all this myself though, this account is strictly mine. So, enjoy! Doctor and patient.**

The two killers crouch behind the checkout counter, waiting for their prey. We've heard the noise of a car pull up in the driveway of the shop. The place is closed, so if the person dares to enter, we have every right to maul them. It seems fair in our eyes. The eyes of insanity only see their own desires: death. I would usually want to take a different approach but I just can't say no to those adorable red eyes of Alfred's. If he wants to whack the crap out of someone, I'm not sure if I'd stop him.

A shadow stretches through the bottom of the door, it opening with a jingle from the bells attached to it. A foot appears through the door.

"Now?" The young killer whispers to me.

"No." I bark back. Another foot steps forward, the door closing.

"Now?"

"I said no!" I raised my voice a little too loudly. The shadowed figure turn it's head toward my voice. Long blond locks, only to their shoulder, sways with the moment. What's a girl doing at my shop this late of a night?

"Fuck you I'm going." He curses and stands, swinging his bat. The person steps back in fear, their form being perfectly placed into the moonlight shining from the door window. Their features clear to see now, I realize this isn't a girl at all!

"Alfred, darling no! Stop what you're doing! THATS MY THERAPIST!" I scream. He already has his bat raised, aiming it at the man's precious head. There's no way I can stop the kid in enough time! I throw myself at the man. We both hit the floor as the bat swings over our heads. I found that I landed just right to where I'm sitting on his chest. I think I hear him heave.

"Well then," The man speaks, with a thick french accent. "Did I ever tell you that you take my breath away?" I gasp and lean down, placing my hands on either side of his head. Any closer, and our noses would touch. For some reason, I like to invade his space, and then proceed not to kill him. He's that one someone that is worth keeping alive... and safe. He's like that one cupcake you want to save for later.

"Oh, Francis! Do you really mean that?" I ask, batting my eyelashes.

"Only in a literal sense." He tries to push me off. I groan and let him do so. "Remember, our relationships is strictly that of a doctor and patient. Any more is never gonna happen. Now, what is with this kid?" He demands. I offer a hand to help him up.

"My new security system?" I tell him, more like a question.

"I suppose that's partially truth. Now where did you get him?"

"A-a house." I can't lie to him. Why is that?

"So, you took him from his parents!?" He looks shocked. As if he'd expect anything less.

"My parents are dead!" Alfred buts in.

"I'm guessing you killed them?" He turns back to me, hands on his hips, tapping his foot.

"No! ...Just his mom." Shrugs. "Would have killed the dad, but he doesn't have one..." I pout, my eyes glancing from the kid to Francis.

"Just his- I don't know what to do with you anymore. I'm not sure if it's me being a bad therapist, or you being you..."

"Oh it's your fault! I'm almost sure of it. That's alright though, you fancy me. Besides, he's a killer like me. I didn't take him, he came with. He's gonna grow up, and be a beautiful murderer like me!" My eyes seem to sparkle with the thought. I clasp my hands together at my chest and smile wide.

"That absolutely CANNOT happen! I'm sorry Oliver, but I'm gonna have to take him."

"Oh, so that's you name?" Alfred asks, taking some candy from the desk and chewing on it. Two bites in and he's spitting it out.

"See? Look, he doesn't even know your name!"

"I didn't tell him incase he tried to turn me in! You're horrible! You ruining all my plans, froggy! Shut your hole!"

"Ruining your plans!? Oliver, taking in this kid could ruin you life! You could be on trial for kidnapping, then sent to a mental ward." He grabs my shoulder, looking at my casual turquoise eyes. I've never seen him with so much alarm, his golden hair falling into his face as he looks down at me. He looks genuinely concerned for me. That kind of thought makes me feel icky.

"S-so? You've always wanted me to get better..." I reply softly, my eyes melting in his. I understand his thoughts.

"Oliver, Cheri, I'm afraid of losing you... if you get better." He leans in and cups my cheek, his thumb running over my freckles. I twitch, not used to this kind of icky feeling welling deep inside, but I don't wanna pull away. It's almost like the sick compassion I have for killing. He comes closer, but I'm frozen. Melt me like you melted my eyes, my sickness, my dark diseased heart. Draw near and suck this icky feeling away. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I wait for what's next, his breath ghosting over my lips like, fog over a tomb stone.

"WOAH! HEY, WAIT! WAIT WAIT WAIT! You guys gonna fucking KISS!? _GROSS!"_ Alfred screams, holding up his bat to cover his eyes. He makes noises of disgust behind his shielded eyes, sticking his tongue out.

I push France away, my freckles gaining a red background. I completely forgot the kid was there. Was he really about to kiss me? Naw, doctor and patient, remember? Silly child.

"It's ok Alfred you can look we didn't do anything."

"YET! 'Never gonna happen' my ass! I gotta bat, bitch! You fuck up my mentor, I fuck you up mentally! Got that goldilocks!?" Alfred stands in front of me protectively. I watch said goldilocks gulp in fear, actually thinking the kid could do some damage. I mean, he did attack him earlier. He steps back. Then, an idea strikes him.

"I suppose the kid could actually protect you... maybe better than I can if it gets physical. I actually came here to warn you before I got mauled. You almost got away killing another man with your cupcakes-"

"Aw but I'm tired of doing it that way... a lot less blood."

"I know. I-i mean, um, they found the receipt to your shop in his coat. The sheriff might come here soon."

"So? I got my security system." I pat Alfred's head, but he slaps my hand away. "And besides, you shouldn't have told me."

"What!? W-why not!? I care for-" Francis tries to protest.

"There are just some things doctors and patients don't do, " I glare at him, my insane mind suddenly taking offense to that line. I smirk, noticing the shock in his eyes as I used my own line against him. "right?"

"Can I kill him _now_?" Alfred whines, looking up to my with a pout. I put my hand on his shoulder, my smirk even wider.

"Of course dear." I permit him, dropping my hand from his shoulder. The man eating his lines is suddenly terrified. He lets out a squeal and sprints out the door like a girl. He tosses his hair out of his face as he flings open the doors, fishing out his keys in the process. The killers watch through the shop window as he hops in the drivers seat. We listen as the car speeds out of the driveway. The shop is closed, so we shouldn't expect the sheriff tonight. Insanity's eye craves death even more, anticipating it's approach.


	4. My New Cupcake

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but you all are in for some epic reading! Like, I started school and a lot of stuff so I got sidetracked. Then I got a new follower for it and was like, "Lets make it 20 with this epicneeeeeeeeess!" Please help me make it 20! * Crosses fingers* 30 maybe? Please enjoy, because this is the end! Well, unless I get a request for a sequel! XD I had a blast writing this! It's been a great ride! **

Sun rises over the shop warming it up. I'm running all around the shop, getting it ready for the police visit. I have to treat my guests well, right? I hear the oven ding upstairs, where the Mrs. Jones batch of cupcakes are finishing up. I run up the steps, stopping to peek into the bedroom. Alfred is still sound asleep on my bed, cuddling his bat. I smile warmly at him. After Francis left, he started to look tired so I tucked him in my bed and proceeded to clean up. You might think I'm crazy to be cleaning all night long, but if you're a killer like me, you know it takes a lot of work before your place is spotless for the authorities. Oh! I had to cook for them, too.

I move on into the kitchen room, grabbing a hot pad and taking out my cupcakes. I begin to put icing on them. There pink, the perfect pink. A vanilla frosting mixed my special red... dye, if you call it that. The dye I can only extract from my victims. I take the best looking one and go back into my bedroom. I lightly shake Alfred.

"Darling, wake up! We're going to have guests today, remember?"

"5 more minutes?"

"Oh, that's the worst lie ever. I know you can't sleep anymore now. I have a cupcake for you, if you're hungry."

"But... how did you make that? We didn't kill anyone."

"Oh, but I did, remember? Your mother!" I smile at him. How could this silly boy forget? It's probably because he doesn't care.

"Kay." He sits up, reaching for it. I gasp, getting an idea.

"Hey, want me to feed it to you?" I lean on the bed excitedly. I get so close he has to lean back.

"Ya, no. Give it here." He snatches it from my hands and hops out of bed. "Will we get a chance to kill today?"

"Definitely. Why do you think we're having guests?"

"Awesome, dude! I'll get my bat ready! Um, do you have any nails?"

"In the attic." I nod, returning to the kitchen.

I grab my tray up cupcakes and walk down stairs, setting up the fresh batch on a shelf. I smirk, licking some of the frosting off my fingertips. The skin of my finger trails over my wet lips, my tongue poking out to taste the sweetness that comes with my murder. It'll taste sweeter now that I have another to kill with me. The more brutal the death, the better the taste.

Things with Alfred seem to keep getting better and better. What's not to love?

I hear screeches on the floor, as that kid drags his bat into the shop. I whip my head around to see what exactly is causing it. He managed to place nails on the end of it, almost like spikes. He has an old pair of my sunglasses on. He must have found them in the attic when he was up there. He moves them to the top of his head in his red hair, like a bad-ass headband.

"I'm ready." He announces, placing the bat onto his shoulder to display it.

"Beautiful." I'm practically speechless. He just looks perfect. In that moment, the doorbell rings.

The sheriff, wearing a cowboy hat peeks in through the small window the door. I jump and clap, a smile growing on my face. This will be our kill, our first victim! I'm just so excited I could explode!

"Just a moment!" I shout, ushering Alfred behind the counter. I open the door for the man. He wears a bomber jacket, a number 50 on the back. It looks like something Alfred would want to wear when he's older.

"Welcome! Would like a cup cake, Sheriff?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm just stopping by to make sure everything's alright in here, Caught wind of one of your customers dieing."

"Oh, well that's a shame. Are you sure you don't want a cupcake?" I giggle, taking out a knife. It seems grossly over sized for a cupcake shop, but it's not used for just cupcakes. I cut off a sliver for the man to eat. He shrugs and accepts it, assuming a small amount wouldn't hurt. It's not like it'll kill him. I will. As he eats, I meander behind him, holding the knife behind me back.

"Good?" I ask, pulling the weapon out. I hold it back in a stabbing motion.

"It's not what I expected, that's for sure." The man replies, nearly choking. I take a deep breath and rear the knife back, getting ready to stab him.

"Well taste this!" Alfred screams, jumping out from behind the counter. He whacks the mans head with his bat. Blood splatter flies all over them like a demonic sprinkler as the young killer pounds away at the man with the bat. He's careful about the jacket though.

"Wait! Let me stab him some! I have a need to kill too you know!?" I yell at him, but he just doesn't stop. "ALFRED!" I scream, pulling him off. "Is it dead!?" I ask, sounding panicked. No, he can't be! This was supposed to be our first kill together! There are a lot of emotions I need to get out!

I fall to my knees and check the man's pulse. Its obsolete, beings that you can hardly make out a neck that's recognizable anymore. His blood fills my hands, but this was not my kill. It pains me, pains me! I need to kill something. Feel as if the power is back into my hands! The only thing near, is Alfred. I look up at him, crazed eyes. He robbed me! Hands shaking, I slowly grab my knife. I fight myself as I inch toward the boy. He notices, and backs up.

"Um, dude? Oliver? I-I'm sorry, bro. Take it easy man." He spats out, but I'm not about to listen to him. HE listens to ME. I raise the knife and slash at him.

He jumps out of the way, running toward the door. He makes it outside and looks at the door. I'm staring at him through the window, insanity taken over. I've officially snapped. Alfred backs up away in shock, and a hint of terror.

"Bi polar much?" He shakes his head. Then he bumps into a piece of metal, heat radiating from it. He turns around to find its the bumper of the squad car. Francis is in the passenger seat. As he stands there for a moment in shock, realization sinks in. Alfred understands that Francis sold me out. He is the one that told him about my killings. He lead them to me. Not some fake evidence. Petty emotions don't matter. All Alfred is worried about is getting another body in between him, and me: His crazy so-called caretaker.

"Francis, thank god you're here! Oliver, He snapped! He tried to kill me! He won't calm down! Please help!" He fakes. The French sucker hops out of the car to come to my rescue.

He runs in and pauses once inside the door, slowly stepping closer.

"Oliver, listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice! You can control this!"

"Oh, Francis! Please help me!" I plead, tears starting to roll down my eyes, making streaks in the blood smeared on it.

"Oliver, I-" Francis begins. Alfred takes a step in, hushing the French men.

"Before you say anymore, let me just add: Oliver, he sold you out. He was sitting in the squad car this entire time." He smirks and crosses his arms, leaning against the wall. "Go." France whips his head from the boy to his crazed lover. His mouth is wide and speechless. Blue pristine eyes wide with fear. He's caught. "Close you mouth Froggy, you're letting all the flies out." Alfred adds, now satisfied. Frances brings up his jaw and gulps.

"You. Oh, I knew it!" I growl, grip tightening on my weapon. "You hate me!" I scream, now sobbing. He's the only man that ever made me feel sane! He's the real backstabber here! "I LOVED YOU!" I scream, advancing on him. My painfully slow footsteps drag in the blood on the kill on the floor. It's clean where France is, but it won't be soon. "I loved you! But you never loved me! YOU LOVE MY SICKNESS! It's true, isn't it?"

"I can explain! Please!"

"I know you can! But believe me, I don't need you too! I already KNOW!" This time, I actually try to stab him. My eyes are so blurry from tears, I miss and hit the wall beside him. "You only told the cops so they could come here. You knew I'd kill them. You were giving my sickness a gift, another kill. That is, isn't it?"

"I..." Francis winces, but doesn't run away. He loves this part of me. "Yes." his eyes glance to my crazy ones. Now I finally see the love I longed so much for. Oh, this is just maddening!

"Let me explain to you a little bit about myself! That part you can't take, and refuse to believe as true. I only kill people that wrong me. I killed Alfred's mother because she used to work for me, and stole from the cash register! I killed that customer with that cupcake because he didn't leave a tip! I was about to kill that sheriff right after he insults my cooking! But you, oh, you! I'm am going to kill you because you love me for something entirely different that who I really am!" I yell in his face. This is the most sane I have felt in years. It feels good. I trail the knife at his throat, calming down a bit. I look over this man one last time. "I'm going to kill you, because you don't love me... on no, now you will never get the chance. I'm going to kill you, because you... LOVE THIS!" I pull the knife back and stab him in the stomach. Francis grabs at my hands, the pain makes him shudder and gasp. "Sleep well my dear. Sleep well in knowing that fact that you will be my new cupcake."

"Can I kill him now?" Alfred asks, whining from boredom.

"Hush, this one is mine. Mine..." I whisper, beginning to cry. My new cup cake starts to fall to the ground, and I sink with him. I keep the knife in place, the life slowly slipping from him. Finally, i lay him down on the floor. I sit with him, in a pool of blood, his blood. I let his head rest in my lap, the tips of his golden blond waves of hair getting stained with the red that surrounds us.

I weep.

He is gone. My therapist, my first friend, my love, my only love, and now:

My New Cupcake.


	5. His New Cupcake

**I'm baaaaaaaack~! So is fanfiction's favorite killer! :3 So, I'm giving you guys a new point of view, and a new killer to play with. Like the last one, the first chapter is short. I've been busy getting together Heta-club at my school, and going on dates with my Iggy! It feels like years have passed since I've heard from my followers. That fact inspired what you will be reading now! 3 **

_-Part 2-_

_~His New Cupcake~_

Years have passed since the last time I've seen Alfred. He's kept the jacket the sheriff used to wear from his first kill. I miss him more than anything in the world. Except for Francis... Oh, every time I think of that name, I feel something being driven right through my heart. Then, well, I don't really care. Alfred and I went our separate ways because we had some... creative differences killing wise. I kill for passion and he kills just for the heck of it. It must be in his blood. It's not just a desire for him, it's a need. He also apparently needed to get away from me. After a fight, he won of course, he just up and left me. All alone. That's how it's always been, hasn't it? Before Francis I swore to never get close to anyone. Look where that got me.

I've heard a few girls chatting in my shop about a killing at their school. I just knew it had to be Alfred. A party was crashed by a boy with a bat, nails on the end like spikes. Everyone was too drunk to be a witness, but unluckily, the parents of the child that actually own the house put up cameras to monitor their son. Well, they did their job and found him dead with about 6 others. Four more were found dead in the pool where no cameras lie. Oh, Alfred you did an amazing job, just splendid! But you should always worry about witnesses.

Later, when I was listening to the radio as I bake, and I heard that the boy from the party killing has been caught. Murder weapon retained, they throw the boy in a mental ward. He's a minor, the age of 16, too young to be in jail. That's not how I remember him. He was small, so small. He grew up so fast. Must have been something in the cupcakes. But the description continued, red hair and red eyes, bomber jacket with the number 50 on it, and sunglasses on his head. It had to be him. Although I probably shouldn't, I just couldn't let myself let him stay in a mental ward! He's not crazy, he's perfectly fine! He's beautiful! If they dare try to poison him with thoughts of sanity, I'll kill them all! I've decided I need to find him, before he's cured!

I listen to the eerie sound of church bells as I lay, locked away in the tiny white room of an asylum. Every morning, on the dot, I wake up at 7:00 to hear them. Not by choice, of course. They're about the only peaceful thing in this god-forsaken hellhole. Crazies on either side of my room scream and throw themselves against the wall in muffled bangs. Is it fun to damage yourself like a dumbass? Fuck! I can't stand it! As much as I hate to admit it, I want to go home. Not where my mom's body was found, but with Arthur. I belong beside him. I miss him so much. Here, no one ever smiles to me like he did. He was so warm, so genuine. I hate it.

I hate everything here more than him. I hate him so much less than the rest of the world, it makes me sick! Most of all, over everything, I hate how the Doctors tell me I need to talk about how I feel. My flat out refusal makes them think I'm not crazy. How does that work? Yet they keep telling me, "You're not insane Alfred." And you know what? I'm not. I was perfectly sane when I killed those people. I knew exactly what I was doing. Trust me on this. To get out of talking anymore, I scream, "I need a new cupcake!" and roll around on the floor until they haul me back into my room. Hey, it worked for the others, don't judge! Talking with them is probably the worst thing here. They're just as sick as all the others. but it's either this, or jail. I rather act like a fucking nutcase. I'm not in the mood to get ass-raped by a bunch of sweaty guys with tattoos. So, here I am sitting in my room made of big white walls. Not even a bed, just walls and a door with a small bullet proof glass window.

Suddenly, that window is covered by a face peering in. Oh no, not this guy!

"Go away Mattie." I hiss at him. Matthew Williams is another crazy here, but because he's so sweet, he gets to wander around and talk with the others. He just mingles along the hallways, unnoticed. He slips a letter under the door.

"Here, it's for you. Let me know if you want to reply. If you don't want to, that's perfectly fine too." He says warmly. I watch his shadow leave, only to ghost down the hallway to the others. I quickly grab the envelope. I rip it open like a savage beast, as if it's my last meal, my last bite of the outside world. I knew whom it was from by the smell of a bakery. I knew whom it was from by the corners stained with batter. Flower dusted the inked words. Oliver is back. He couldn't have come at a better time.


End file.
